1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an appliance, such as a cooking device that cooks food by using a heat source, and more particularly, to an appliance that provides a control printed circuit board (PCB) on a door and can connect the control PCB to a relay PCB through a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a cooking device is mainly used for cooking food placed in a cooking chamber by heat generated from a heater or by a heat source such as microwaves. Such a cooking device generally includes a cabinet having the cooking chamber therein, a door installed on the cabinet for opening and closing the cooking chamber, and a PCB for electronic control of the cooking device.
Electronic parts of the PCB are electrically and communicatively connected to each other through several strands of wire, and thus, it is difficult to install the PCB on the door because of wiring problems. The wiring problems include wire tangling, wire breaking, wire failure due to temperature increases, among others. In addition, the overall aesthetic appearance of the cooking device is deteriorated because of the visible holes for the wiring to pass through.